Cheer Up, Bubbie!
by Strawberry Usagi
Summary: Bubbie's been down lately, so to cheer her up Flapjack makes her a present! This fanfiction's so sweet you're going to need to visit a dentist after reading it.


**Disclaimer:** _The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack_ isn't mine. If it was, I'd be eating candy with Flapjack and K'nuckles. :'(  
_  
Flapjack _has to be the cutest cartoon EVER. Bubbie and Flapjack are just too CUTE! So, that's pretty much what inspired this: my love for Bubbie and Flapjack. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was high above Stormalong Harbor. Various sea birds were perched on different dense patches of seaweed floating through the murky water, signs, and posts. People were coming and going from the Candy Barrel. The docks were full of their usual smells and sounds. It was a day like any other.

Bubbie watched one bird in particular: a seagull preening itself on the post nearest her. She had always been fascinated with birds, but what fascinated her more was their amazing ability to ifly/i. The female whale sighed heavily when the bird took off due to Flapjack's laughter ringing throughout the docks; she wished she could have done the same. Not to get away from her adorable coconut cream pie! But to know, just once, what it was like to touch the heavens and play amongst the clouds.

"Bubbie! Bubbie!" She heard Flapjack calling. The sight of her precious angel brought a smile to her face, but she still felt a twinge of sadness.

"Yes, baby?" Bubbie asked, her eyes falling on the beaming Flapjack.

"Captain K'nuckles is going to teach me how to be an adventurer!" He said excitedly flailing his arms about. "We're going to look for money in the Stormalong wishing well!"

Bubbie was skeptical. She knew nothing good would come out of this; K'nuckles was nothing but a bad influence. "Is that so?" She looked from Flapjack, who was grinning from ear to ear in anticipation of his day of adventure with his captain, to K'nuckles, who scratched lazily at his stomach as he eyed the empty bottle of syrup in his wooden hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said blankly. He was shaking the bottle close to his open mouth in hopes that another drop would fall on his tongue. "Bah!" He threw the bottle into the sea when his shaking didn't produce any results.

"Come on, Flapjack! Those garbage cans aren't going to search themselves," he grumbled and waddled of in the direction of town.

"Coming, Captain!" Flapjack turned back to Bubbie after waving after K'nuckles. There was a big smile on his face. "See you later, Bubbie!" he told her as he ran after Captain K'nuckles.

When she was sure Flapjack wouldn't be able to see her, Bubbie let out another heavy sigh and turned from the dock, her eyes falling on her reflection on the murky water's surface. "You have fun, baby..." she said, though she knew Flapjack couldn't hear it.

"Captain?" Flapjack's bright blue eyes gazed curiously up at the best adventurer he'd ever known. "Captain... Does Bubbie seem sad to you?"

"What are you talking about, boy?" K'nuckles asked in a bored tone. He didn't want to think about sad whales! He wanted to think about how he was going to get candy!

Flapjack stopped and stared down at his feet. "Well... She hasn't been herself lately. She's got a look like this on her face when she thinks we're not looking," he informed his captain, squishing up his face to produce a look he thought Bubbie might use. "Like this, Captain!"

"I don't want to think about that, Flapjack!" K'nuckles waved him off and continued on toward the Stormalong wishing well (which was more like a garbage can than a wishing well). Whales and their ailments just weren't on his mind.

Flapjack sat on the wooden planks he'd been walking on and rested his cheek against his palm, thinking of a solution. "Bubbie likes to watch birds... Maybe," he started, scratching his head thoughtfully. "Maybe she wants to be a bird! Maybe that's why Bubbie's so sad!"

That was that. He was going to make Bubbie happy; he was going to make her into a bird!

When sunset rolled around, Flapjack was still nowhere to be found. He had left with K'nuckles that morning to "learn how to become an adventurer" by digging in garbage cans for money to buy candy, but the captain hadn't noticed he wasn't following after a while; Captain K'nuckles just fell asleep against a crate near the wishing well...where he was still snoring up a storm.

Bubbie was worried. She didn't know what she'd do if something'd happen to her precious Flapjack. One thing she did know, though: she'd lay the whoopin' on K'nuckles so hard if something idid/i happen to her baby.

She was about to swim another frantic, worried circle when she heard Flapjack calling her. When she turned to see him, she smiled brightly. Her Flapbaby was safe!

"Flapjack, baby! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" The whale scolded, giving him her best "I-was-so-worried-about-you-young-man" look, though she couldn't keep it for long; she found herself smiling again.

"I'm sorry, Bubbie, but I was busy," he answered with a smile. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Busy? With what, baby?" Bubbie asked. She leaned over to catch a glimpse of what he was hiding from her, but he moved away with a big grin on his lips.

"With these!" He then produced two "wings" he'd made for her out of the feathers he'd found lying around Stormalong. "I didn't want you to be sad anymore, Bubbie, so I made you wings so you could be a bird too! I hope you like them."

Bubbie was speechless and close to tears when she saw the present he'd made for her. "Oh, Flapbaby! You shouldn't have!" She pulled Flapjack close to her and hugged him tight. "They're beautiful, baby--the second best present I've ever gotten," she said, hugging the cabin boy tighter.

"Second best?" He looked up at her curiously. "What was the first best, Bubbie?"

Bubbie laughed softly; she refused to stop hugging her puddin' any time soon. "You were, Flapjack. You were."  
**  


* * *

**

Well, that's that! Who knows? Maybe there'll be a sequal where the scientist who invented the flying machine comes back to see Bubbie? xD

ANYWHO. I hope it was enjoyable, at least. :)


End file.
